Alden Tate
Alden Tate was the leader of the Dust Men, one of the three factions that assumed control in Empire City after the Blast. A powerful mentalist from birth, Alden had incredibly powerful psychokinetic abilities, strong enough to lift a city bus and toss it on top of a building with next to no effort. The lord and master of the poor Warren district of the city, Alden was yet another obstacle in Cole's quest to obtain the Ray Sphere.inFamous Biography Early life Alden was the heir to the First Sons, but was deposed along with his father Richard Tate by Kessler, and sent into exile. Alden was cast out into the streets as a young boy, where he enhanced his own superpowers. He survived and developed his abilities, always living in fear and cursing Kessler for taking away his birthright. After the activation of the Ray Sphere, his psychic abilities are greatly enhanced, granting him exceptionally powerful telekinetic abilities. With these powers at his command, and the city trapped in the quarantine, Alden assembles the poor, homeless and downtrodden citizens of the Warren into the Dust Men, effectively gaining control of the district. His mental abilities grew strong enough that he could create Golems out of scrap and junk, such as the crablike constructions and the massive Scrap Monster that destroyed most of the bridge linking the Warren and the Historic District. Post-Blast After claiming the Warren, Alden likely enhanced his abilities by using the Ray Sphere after his gang took it from John White. He began building a tower from scrap metal and junk at some point during his control of the Warren, which had the unofficial name of Tent City. There, a golem confronted Cole, who was on the trail of Alden shortly after they captured Zeke Dunbar and was freed by Cole. Shortly after this, Alden was taken into custody by the police and sent to the Eagle Point Penitentiary. With their leader imprisoned within the local penitentiary, the Dust Men launched a massive attack upon the prison and the citizens of the Warren, using everything from Scrap Golems to their Terror Buses to free Alden and spread general chaos and terror throughout the district. Despite the best efforts of Cole, Alden managed to escape when the Dust Men took down the generators powering the restraints in his cell, and Zeke's absence from his post meant that Alden was able to slaughter the officers guarding him and escape. Rallying the Dust Men together after their victory, Alden fortified his base and retreated to the top of his tower along with the Ray Sphere. But, despite the assistance of his Dust Men and Scrap Golems, however the device was stolen by Zeke. Zeke, jealous of Cole's powers which he lusted for, attempted to activate the Ray Sphere, even knowing that it might kill thousands. When nothing happened, Kessler, who had also arrived by helicopter, takes advantage and assures Zeke he knows how to correct the Ray Sphere's failure, thus Zeke takes the Ray Sphere and escapes with him. Alden, enraged at losing the Ray Sphere, went into a rampage and destroyed most of the bridge linking the Historic and Warren districts. Defeat Alden fought with Cole on the bridge using a large, psychokinetically-built construct made of scrap metal and trash, but was defeated. When Cole held Alden in his hands, ready to finish him off, the opportunistic Alden offered his assistance in disposing of their common enemy, Kessler, but Alden jumped into the river below during this moment of indecision. Knowing full well what Alden is capable of, Cole concluded that he would survived the fall. In the inFamous mini-comic series by DC Comics, it was revealed that Alden did indeed survive the fall and was captured by Moya Jones.inFamous: DC Comics Powers and abilities *'Telekinesis': Alden possesses psychic powers of considerable strength as a result of his genetic structure, training with the First Sons, and exposure to the energies of the Ray Sphere. His powers are sufficient to lift a city bus overhead and throw it onto a multi-story building, or manipulate a vast number of smaller objects simultaneously. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability' Trivia *﻿The Trophy the player earns for beating Alden is a Bronze Trophy. Interestingly, the trophy earned for beating the previous boss is a silver one. This may be due to Alden's attack pattern being more regular than Sasha's, alternating between throwing debris (easily deflected with an Electromagnetic Shockwave) and a salvo with his heavy machine gun (allowing the player to replenish their energy using Cole's Polarity Wall). *It is theorized, based on John White's Dead Drops, that Sasha and Alden were conspiring to overthrow Kessler. In one Dead Drop, John stated that he was ordered to escort Sasha out to the Warren to meet an unidentified old man; while he did not hear or mention the particulates, it can be easily determined that the old man was Alden and Sasha made it clear she didn't want anyone to know of the meeting. This is further supported by the fact that, while Alden and Sasha still had their fights, their relationship is still better than either of their relationships with Kessler. *Almost every mission involving Alden begins with his name: Alden Strikes, Alden in chains, and Alden's rampage. The only missions to not include his name are The Arrest and The Ray Sphere, though the former does not feature Alden in person, simply his "echo". *In the final battle with Alden, he screams at Cole that "You and Kessler are one of the same." This can imply that he knew that Kessler and Cole were the same person. Gallery Alden_On_The_Hospital.png|Alden on the roof of the hospital. Cole_Against_Alden.png|Cole confronts Alden. References Category:Characters Tate, Alden Category:Dust Men Category:Bosses Category:Evil Alignment Category:Enemies Category:InFamous Characters